bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yashin Shiyōnin
Yashin Shiyōnin (野心の使用人, Lit Translation, "Servant of Darkness,") was a Senior, enigmatic member of the Inner Circle who has personal ties in Yūyo Hakumei's initiation and training as a assassin for his personally line of Disciples who him and him alone, within the Inner Circle. Officially, Yashin was a Dragon who coordinates with his superior Horseman, Shūkurō Tsukishima. Over the course of the War of Four, Yashin advanced his rank and gained prestige enough to be named a Horseman, replacing the late Tsukishima whom he ousted during the confusion of battle. Upon the day of Sōsuke Aizen's rebirth during the Espada Afilado's invasion to take back Hueco Mundo, Yashin calculatively strikes the transcendant being in the back. When his cohort and confirmed other literal half, Shidai Kagai, appears, the two use a spell to return as one being while using Aizen's body as the catalyst energy required. When the fusion is complete, Yashin returns whole, and admits that he has little to no future plans beyond this point. He retains his position as Horseman in the Inner Circle, despite being founded out as being one of the manipulators of the war to the faction's disadvantage; only because of him that all factions still standing survived the treachery of the Vandenreich and Sennin Butai. Appearance: Yashin's Assumed Appearance.jpg|Yashin's original form Yashin Kagai's Full Appearance.jpg|Yashin, Whole and Renewed Yashin has the appearance of a young man of his early 20's, possessing a well-toned muscular body underneath a deceptively lithe-shaped form, Yashin has no scars to speak of despite his innate sadist violent nature and his bloody past, mysterious past. He had black, midnight coloed hair that has often been seen as a hybrid of a spiky mullet, while his front bangs are at times over his right brow or pushed to the side, being longer than his left, wearing it long into a low-set ponytail that stretches down his back loosely. Another curious trait of Yashin's was his heterochromia, definition medically as two eyes with radically different colors. While his left eye had a dark blue shade, complimenting his unique hair color, his right eye is a bright red, the pupil at times changes into different Japanese numerals, ranging from '1' to '6'. He also dons a pair of unique silver earrings with jewels of blue color and dangling from each of them 1 1/4 inch blades. His attire included that of a loosened suit tie around a white collared shirt with a enamored high collared trench coat, with a black belt tightened around a set of dark pants and dark boots below them. He also had a pair of studded, fingerless gloves on each hand, his trident usually held in either hand, showing his ambidexterous ability. His newfound appearance is that of short dark blue hair. With bright emerald eyes and a complexion comparable to marble with a tinge of violet-grey, he retains a physical appeal to those who find him a fetching sort. Retaining no malformities upon his now six foot tall frame, his lean muscular figure is in peak condition and is well toned. He often wears a wide-sleeved, heel long black silk robe, with a purple sleeveless under-tunic that extends just as far down. Over that he normally dons a grey-black hooded cloak, keeping up his enigmatic appearance as the fearsome and intelligent man he is. Personality: Yashin is often said to be a cruel, manipulative man with no real emotional connection to anyone and has little patience to those who waste his time. However, despite this he maintains a humored, stoic attitude even in the most heated of discussions or dire situations. His smile can be daunting to those who've known his dark side and hiding any real thoughts or pretenses of his real plans or goals, making him both unpredictable and hard to know his sincerity to his lies, most often the latter is intwined with the former in some shape or form. His goals in the past have been seen as both radical, dangerous, and often unpredictable, leaving some of the other Dragons of the Inner Circle to both despise and fear him for his uncanny ability to always have a surprise up his sleeve or one that wasn't expected. His idealism to become a Horseman has always been one of his missions to gain a more superior overseeing vantage point in the world of living and beyond, as well as strengthen his real mission further. His compliance in using organizations of the criminal underworld such as V-14 to complete such assignments shows his competance as a leader and as a manipulator behind the scenes, finding that if the V-14 fails, one less criminal element would stand to oppose him or the Inner Circle, and if they succeed he would have less thorn in his side. Yashin has few people he often lends care and empathy towards, mostly due to the fact he cares about their well being in the event he would have to 'borrow' their body or possess it for the purpose of extending his own life. There have been rare cases where someone special to Yashin has left him in a position where he would lend them his power and/or temporarily possess them to protect them, showing a level of care and empathy that's unseen by many. Yashin views Yūyo Hakumei as a very potential, very prodigious human he hasn't seen in years and has helped further her progress as Dog ''of the Inner Circle, having personally suaded her from behind the scenes and has tutored her in combat and assassination past which her mentor, whom he despises, which he would ever teach her. She is one person he would lend his power towards, finding that her character and her isolation attractive in each of its own respects, of which he has yet to confess to her. His compliance in using organizations of the criminal underworld such as V-14 to complete such assignments shows his competance as a leader and as a manipulator behind the scenes, finding that if the V-14 fails, one less criminal element would stand to oppose him or the Inner Circle, and if they succeed he would have less thorn in his side. While Yashin appears diabolical on the surface to those he fights or torments, even haunting particular people he believes are "fun" or are his "prey", he doesn't believe in absolute manslaughter. Evil to him is more of a game, and a test to prove how far he could go without absolutely breaking something or someone. Transcending past normal limits to basically become a god amongst known mortals and men, he craves power but doesn't allow it to become his sole focus and will often adapt and compromise around that goal for mutual benefits between others or for survival itself. While Yashin could be literally called an "Immortal" being due to his retainment of memories past each and every lifetime he's lived out as since as long as he can remember, he doesn't want to die because he's satisfied with his current life and wants to live it to the fullest (so in a way, he has similar base instincts and desires that Tome has) Yashin carries a few traits of generocity, kindness, and affection towards those he treasures most, but usually only if he gets something out of that virtuous deed itself. Synopsis: 'Children of Izanami' Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato (debut) 'The War of Four' The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows The War of Four: Courts and Circles The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm The War of Four: Persona Non Grata History: While it is unknown what Yashin exactly is, it is depicted through a special recording of history written by the Black Blood Sect's Keeper, from which whence he came. During the even of Izanami's birthing of the countless Hankami children, Izanagi had sworn to make her children suffer as their first child had. Through the ushering of magicks that would be long since forgotten, a new entity was born from his flesh and his darkest throughts. This creature would later be known as '''The Shadow'. Unleashed upon the civilization the Hankami had established, the Shadow began wreaking havoc upon the lesser populace, and targeted anything and anyone it could make contact. It was only when the gravity of the situation was understood by the Oracle, that the Children of Izanami's strongest stepped forward to stop its rampage: The Nihilist, The Oracle, and The Slayer. Through a battle of titanic proportions, the three finally subdue the entity and are baffled by its existance, unable to peer into its construct and find its origins. Knowing its properties and methods could be useful, they destroy the Shadow's body and toss it into the Void, a dimension solely controlled by the Monitor, and for him to be personally responsible from what host to choose. From this point on, for thousands of years, it would be sentenced to futhering the torments of one exceptional mortal entity to another. Yashin's true origins begin during his first incarnation: The Embodiment of Nightmares. During an unknown event or force, a new consciousness was forged within the chaos-filled vortex that was the Shadow itself. Though it had no name, its personality began to cultivate all of the knowledge and experiences of each victim that was possessed, and would learn to spin intricate webs of illusions to enhance the potency of every nightmare, even to the point where the possessed could control other entities beyond its shell. Eventually, its hunger broke the natural rules set down by Monitor. Upon its next possession ceremony, the rebelling spirit split from the Shadow, and wandered the Spirit Realms for the next millenia. Upon doing so, Yashin began inhabiting the consciousnesses of countless hosts, and began to cultivate an infinite web of knowledge and understanding of the universe's inner workings. However, as its presence began to wane and wittle from its seperation from the Void, the embodiment of nightmares had entombed itself a chrysalis state. For the next decade, it began reconstructing into another phase of life, without having to travel as a disembodied stream of energy through the Reincarnation Cycle. When it awakened, it came out as a ethreal force, only known as the Banshee. Its spirit began to wander all dimensions freely: The Material World, the Heavens, the Underworld, and even back through the various intertwining dimensions throughout the Dangai. There, it had time to cultivate even more power and understanding of its true form and purpose. A whisper through its thoughts had told it its ultimate destiny to smite the established gods of order and becoming its sole creator. Whether it would understand it or not, the source had came from Izanagi himself, and the apparition soon gave birth to a new idea: Total Assimilation. When having undergone its next chrysalis state, the Banshee arose as a terrifying beast, being more monstrocity than humanoid in appearance, and would only be known through history as The Beast. Through this phase of his existence, however short it may be, he learned to harness the power of emotions and twist them against his nemesi, as well as devour the living essence of any soul it encountered and possess it as a temporary shell for disguise or useful employment. The next reincarnation of this manifestation would go through would actually grasp all of its accumulated knowledge effectively. Known only as, The Demon, it would be known in history only as the Lord of Pride, and would extend its power and limitations across the vast crevices of Hell and beyond, often dabbling with those underneath the Hankami's control and twist them against the rest of mortal kind. It wasn't until the unusual rise of the demigods, the Korai, arose that he had been truly challenged. With the other original Lords of Hell under his command, a titanic war was waged against the Korai and Shikyotenshi, and it was ultimately the near demise of The Demon's that ended its elongated presence. During this period of time, it went into its next Chrysalis state, and assumed a form so interesting and unique, that even it couldn't fathom why it had transformed into something so mundane and "weak": the shell of a mortal, material man, known only as The Human. Throughout this period of lifespan, The Human found it was easier to spread its influence, as well as his consciousness through the art of "consuming" and possessing the bodies of those around him. Perfecting it to a level where he would be once called The Legion, it was during this period of time that it became aware of his true purpose during its prior manifestations: Become the Ultimate Deity! Having been responsible for many series of events throughout the Material World, The Human's presence would blend perfectly within the massive populace of sinful and corrupted mortals, allowing it to act freely and accordingly. Learning his punishment for starting a war too recklessly, The Human put into a series of plans to start its new rise to power. After brief encounters of the current overseers of humanity, the Soul Reapers, The Human realized it needed to rid itself of the mortal shell in order to ascend once more. Accessing its chrysalis state once more, The Human assumed the form of a human-appearing spirit. It would only be through personal knowledge of mortal lore, that he would assume the twisted identity known only as The Angel, that he began to put his plans forth into motion. It was only through an unknown encounter, that his plans would be delayed and turn to another form that he had not anticipated. Encountering an entity, seemingly the Guide of a aged-old Guild of Criminal Organizations that spanned the Material World and Spiritual Realms, he found another worthy entity to "play" with. After a few dozen skirmishes, each one becoming more and more exciting for The Angel, the Guide would then lure it into a trap that would significantly undermine its existance. Using an arcane spell, the Guide split The Angel's soul into two parts, and would believe it to be devoid of power. The combined consciousness still intact, the two simulatneous personalities and bodies of The Angel suddenly assimilated a new plan, one of which that would allow it to access the infinite power that even its original body wouldn't have: The Power of Shinsei. Henceforth, the embodiment of Guile, Deception, Trickery, and Illusions '''would be granted the name Yashin Shiyōnin, and the embodiment of '''Subtlety, Brutality, Maliciousness, and Wrath, would be named Shidai Kagai. As the two would separate, they would set out to obtain their ultimate goal and use all those they come into contact with as their personal tools to ascencion. It was Yashin, however, that would remain the predominant of the two bodies of The Angel, and would continue spreading its influence, cultivating knowledge, gathering disciples, and consuming the bodies and souls of countless entities within its control. The recognizeable talent for guile and resourcefulness is what led the youngest and last of the Horseman to be recruited, Shūkurō Tsukishima, to become one of his Lieutenants. Knowing full well what organization and order they were a part of, Yashin accepted his offer and would become a flamboyant and cunning servant the Inner Circle, if not one of its most distrusting entities among the other Dragons he had come to know. Playing a game of war, hatred, and manipulation of countless souls alike, forming bonds of hatred, love, lust, passion, and respect with the exceptional, Yashin would enjoy his time in the spotlight, as he would dance for his own amusement as those who would play in his game were only being wrapped within the web of shadows he constructed. Powers/Abilities: Immense Spiritual Power: Now returned to the prime, with all the knowledge and skills he's acquired over nine centuries, Yashin's power is only comparable to the highest tier of spiritual beings and phyiscal deities. Retaining enough force to send a tremor in Hueco Mundo, he was able to easily stave off a surprise attack by Seihai's Shikai with a simple exertion of his Reiatsu. Similarly, even when caught off guard, Kidō rounds courteousy of Angelika Hartmann have no ill affect upon him, not even leaving a single marring scratching upon his face. Unrivaled Intellect: Next to the famed Horsemen, Shūkuro Tsukishima and Kyōaku Hōritsu, Yashin's intelligence is by far one of the most unrivaled and feared tool at his disposal. Having learned many things and retained that knowledge through every incarnation of his existence, Yashin has gathered the most widespread array of knowledge in many topics known. Yashin for example, had found out the identities and safehouse of the infamous criminal organization known as V-14, and later if not entirely confirmed yet, used that knowledge to allow the attack of the 10th Division and its Captain against their base. Yashin also has a plethora of knowledge of the combat styles and cultures of many soul societies outside the Seireitei, having the "priviledge" of visiting them and spreading his network of intelligence and assassins throughout the known Spiritual World. His keen perception allows him to adapt and overcome situations he's never been in, despite it only being the first time experiencing it. Incredible Speed: While none have yet to experience the fullest extents of this attribute, Yashin has shown at one point his speed upon reacting in reflex. During an admittably quick sneak attack by Seihai, he was able to turn and raise his scythe to block the attack before it made a full downward arc on his person. Whether he can move faster or utilize this speed to different effect, is currently unknown, but one could guess he's on par with those of Aizen's class of fighter. Demonic Strength: Yashin can execute incredible feats of physical strength. This alone has often given his enemies a moment of pause when his usual tactics being psychological warfare or spellcasting. While this hasn't been witnessed by many, people try to avert letting him touch them when he initiates these passive abilities. Mind Control: A lesser, yet reasonably effective ability Yashin has developed with flawless control, Yashin has the power to control the minds of above average intellect and perception, able to twist them against their better judgement and morals, bending them to his will. This power has been seen as his most twisted and cruel force against those he victims, as he allows the victims most of the time to retain some self awareness of what they are doing without any real control of their actions and thoughts. Yashin readily controls many puppets with this ability, having swayed many to his bidding and worship his ideal goals, almost to the point of "worshipping" him, though he finds it nothing more than a flattering after-affect of being swayed to his will. Martial Artist Mastery: Having upon learned many forms of combat styles from both "consuming" said martial artists as well as observing and probing for information diligently, Yashin has achieved a higher plane of prestige and skill within the known martial arts than most masters can accomplish. Having attained interweaving techniques from infamous grapple styles and forces, Yashin can then induce fused techniques of both "hard" and "soft" techniques to increase the potency of his attacks, as well as reduce the needed stress upon his own body when preforming such techniques. With high perception and knowledge of most forms of combat arts, Yashin is capable of adapting and improving in mid-battle with a higher rate of succession than even some of the most high tiers of geniuses within Hakuda arts. Having shown this when fighting against Sakura Keikai, a known Hakuda prodigy in her own rights, Yashin has claimed that he had already seen the style of Hakuda from which she mastered and had toyed with her from the start. Even still, later on Yashin had shown deft skill in fighting off his enemies of V-14 with minimum force imbued with his mastery of the unholy spell arts, as well as facing a known Hakuda Master Suì-Fēng, just using one hand and using her own daughter as a form of inhibition to the known martial artist genius. With just a single movement, he managed to incapacitate her to the point of not being able to fight for an extended duration if not having been rescued from her untimely near-demise. Weapon Mastery: While his primary weapon is his scythe, from which most of his unholy magic comes from, stems from the wide variety of weaponry of which Yashin is accustomed to dealing with. Having accumulated vast amount of skill and power within using these weapons and tools, Yashin has adhered nearly every weak-point and flaw within every weapon in the history of warfare. Doing this, Yashin's main form of melee combat having been a trident, can outmaneuver and stand ground against some of the most feared Grandmasters of Weapon Combat due to his knowledge of their workings and what they are capable of and what their weaknesses are within. Kurai Geijutsu Mastery: Yashin's prowess within the ancient, nearly forgotten Dark Magic Arts of old is unmistakably recognized by all who see him employ it. From a vast array of aggressive powers, from ever-burning black flames to streaks of powerful lightning, Yashin can project some of the most powerful spells known within the archaic arts with little to no effort. Whether it is known to be the origin of all known Kidō and Gintō Arts alike, or if its a separate and more destructive form of spell casting is to transcend the others is up to both perception and speculation of others. What is known is that the wide variety of unpredictable and powerful wards, barriers, and destructive powers routed from these arts are all known and mastered by Yashin himself, something that even few Demons are known to possess within their own realm of forgotten spell lore. Equipment/Paraphernilia: List of Spells: This is a list of spells Yashin has used so far in person: Triplicem vis, Obscura tonitribus hastae (Eng Lit Translation, "Tri-Force, Dark Thunder Spears,"): By utilizing three archaic circles in a upright triangle formation from either the edge of his trident or his hand, he will then discharge a powerful discharge of dark spiritual energy with high penetration power and concussive strength. While this was blocked by Shinji, it mildly scratched his powerful umbrella. Novis Singularitas (Eng Lit Translation, "Reverse Singularity,"): By using the palm of his hand, Yashin can summon an orb of dark spiritual energy that drains or absorbs any form of energy and then discharge it with equal force. He showed this during his bout with Sakura Keikai by turning her own technique against her body by redirecting its current by the orb. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Yashin's appearance is based off of Hitman Reborn's Rokudo Mukuro *Yashin's Lifewheel eye is based off of the 6 paths of Bhuddist reincarnation, reinvented within the Hitman Reborn series. *Yashin theme song is Naruto Shippuden's Girei soundtrack soung. *Yashin's combat theme is Battle is to the Strong Quote(s): -"You fail to see the bigger picture, little man...." (Yashin speaking with the Nihilist) -"As much fun as it has been to meet you, Nihilist, son of Izanami, I will take my leave from here as there is nothing left to entertain me....by the way, I will only warn you once, Hankami. Stay out of my way...or I will crush you until there's nothing left but memories." (Yashin's parting words and threat to the Nihilist)